Alternate Story
by Miaka
Summary: What if Miki hadn't run away before Kei kissed her? Would it have affected the series that greatly? Woo-hoo! Find out! XD
1. Chapter One ~ Gomen..

** Alternate Story**

All riiiiighty! This is just a little intro. Everyone remember that episode where Miki, Yuu, Arimi, Ginta, Kei, Michael, Akira, Ryouko-sensei, Suzu, and everyone else go on that camping trip? Well, suppose Kei HAD kissed Miki. Would it have made a difference on the rest of the series? Woo-hoo! Let's find out!

~~~~~~~~

"Miki.." he paused a few feet ahead of her. Miki had stopped talking, but she was still smiling, oblivious to what was about to take place. She glanced down at the ground and then up at Kei's back.

"Do you love me?" Kei turned around, his intense blue eyes staring straight into Miki's deep brown eyes. Miki gave him a confused, shy smile and nodded.

"Why…Why're you asking me th-"

"Say it."

"I.." Miki hesitated, as if choking on the words. Part of her was holding back. It was as though saying the words would be like diving into a shallow pond.

"I..love you.." she finally said. Her eyes found the ground again and she couldn't lift her head. Why did she feel so guilty? 

She heard a few footsteps and when she looked back up, Kei grabbed her by the shoulders. His hands were warm. They made her shudder from surprise. She looked from his left arm to his right and then up at his face. 'Why is he staring at me like that!' she felt her heart pounding within her. Kei leaned in closer. Miki knew where this was leading. 'Better now than never.. I suppose..' she thought nervously. Miki closed her eyes and tilted her head up.

Their lips met.

When Kei kissed Miki, all Miki thought about was Yuu. A great deal of memories flashed about her and she began to realize how hectic her love life was getting. Suddenly, she felt Kei pull away. Her eyes reluctantly opened. She was afraid of what was to come next.

"Miki.. you're crying," Kei said. His eyes were softened and they were filled with pure concern. 

"I..am?" she tried to laugh, but it came out more like a little cry of despair. She tried looking at her cheeks from the corner of her eyes, but she didn't need to. The tears were all she could feel.

"I'm sorry.." she stepped away from Kei, all but wanting to stand there and look back at him. He gave her such a look, she thought she would melt. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He was just worried.. and Miki could have sworn she saw a trace of guilt hidden within his eyes.

"Shh.. no, I'm sorry.. I rushed.. I went too far.. you're still heart broken about Yuu and I-" 

"No! I.. I just.. I'm not good at first kisses.. I'm never prepared.. always caught off-guard.." Miki smiled weakly. She was lying. Both she and Kei knew it.

"You don't have to lie.." he said, turning away. His back looked so cold. Miki found a nearby tree to lean against and she stopped holding back her tears. Kei heard her sobbing and didn't know what to do.

'Come on, Kei.. I'm a man. I can't let her cry like this. But why do I feel so damn helpless!?' his conscience yelled. He walked over to Miki and pulled her into his arms. He didn't know what else to do. Miki stopped crying and buried her face into his chest. 

"Yuu.." she whispered, not loud enough for Kei to hear. But inside, she was practically screaming it. Miki felt Kei's embrace tighten. She felt her cheeks grow warm. 'What's this..? Why am I comfortable? Why does part of me want to stay like this..?' Finally Kei let go and started walking back in direction of camp. Miki stared after him, slow to react.

"Let's go back.. all right?" he called back to her. She nodded and ran to catch up with him. As she walked beside Kei, Miki's thoughts kept drifting back and forth from Kei to Yuu. Kei had been so gentle with her. He loved her even during the times she was still unsure about Yuu. But Yuu was her first kiss. He was her first serious boyfriend. Miki felt attached to him, even after she said she couldn't be his girlfriend anymore.

__

'Miki.. Gomen.. I can't be with you. I love you.'

Yuu's words on the dialer replayed in Miki's ears, though only she could hear it. 

__

'Miki.. Gomen.. I can't be with you. I love you!'

Even as she said goodnight to Kei and went into her separate tent, Yuu's voice continued to haunt her dreams. "Yuu.. I need you," she said to herself, finally drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two ~ This Is Where I Belong

Marmalade Boy Alternate Story

__

Chapter -2-

Miki's eyes flutter open and she breathes in the damp dawn air. She sits up quickly and recalls the night prior. 

"Kei-kun.." she mumbles softly. A tinge of guilt still turned itself within her stomach. Miki decided to try and force herself to ignore it. She pushed aside her sleeping bag and stepped out of her tent. 

Miki smelled the scent of a small fire burning and looked around to find Yuu sitting near the fireplace. The gentle crackle of the fire and the content look on Yuu's face eased Miki from her weariness. Yuu was suddenly aware that he was not the only person awake and his glance drifted over to Miki. 

There were no words. Yuu only smiled and Miki felt unsure of what to do. But finally, she walked over and sat next to him. The two of them looked at everything else but each other. The fire's nice, Miki thought calmly. She heard Yuu clear his throat and couldn't resist the attempt to glance over at him from the corner of her eye. She found that he was staring ahead with that expressionless face of his. Miki kept herself from scowling and wished she knew what he was thinking. She finally teared her eyes away from him.

"Miki.." Yuu calls, rising to a stand. Miki shudders at the sound of his voice and looks up to meet his stare. 

"I'm going for a walk. Want to join me?" he asks, showing no emotion with his tone. Miki does her best to relax while she stands. She nods and follows him away from the camp site.

For a long time, Miki and Yuu walked in silence. Miki trailed a little ways behind Yuu, afraid of any conversation that might start. She noted that they had passed the place where Kei had kissed her the night before and tried to forget. Yuu led Miki to an end of the forest trail, where a little waterfall emptied into a crystal pond. 

Yuu stopped walking. Miki, who was preoccupied with taking in the beauty of the atmosphere, wasn't paying attention to where she was going and knocked into Yuu. "Ah-ah.. Gomen!" Miki gasped, taking a few steps back. Yuu smiled.

"Clumsy," Yuu teased. 

Miki turned dark red and replied, "Yuuu!" in a semi-angry tone. Yuu chuckled and dodged while Miki tried to kick him in the shins. Just then, Miki noticed how they were acting and began to feel very uncomfortable.

_It's as if nothing ever happened. As if, Yuu and I.. were still.., _Miki thought. She refrained from continuing the thought. Yuu stopped laughing when he saw Miki suddenly frown. 

"I found this place, last night," he said, gesturing around the area. 

Miki looked around again. "It's.. very peaceful.." she commented. 

Yuu nodded and said quietly, "Especially for one who has a lot on their mind.." 

Miki gaped at him with curiosity. But Yuu's back was turned and his attention was completely set on the tranquil liquid falling into the little pond. A gentle breeze picked up and swept a few strands of Miki's hair across her cheek. _Why.. Why did he have to bring me here only to make me feel this way? _Miki's spirit grieved inside of her. She watched Yuu, only to again wonder what he was thinking. Maybe it was time for her to ask.

"Yuu.. What're you thinking about?" Miki called with a quivering voice. She had tried to sound clear and confident, but her attempt was futile.

"I'm sorry.. that I made you so miserable while I was away.." Yuu responded. Miki waited for him to say more, but she wasn't sure if there was more. Yuu had apologized and said there was nothing he could do to ease Miki's pain while he was away. Miki knew that he felt guilty. So why was he saying it all over again?

"I've been lost for the longest time, Miki.. the only time I really ever felt in the right place was when you were with me. I just wanted you to know that.. because what I said is the truth," Yuu paused to turn and face Miki. 

"I love you."

All of the previous efforts Miki had used to try and put her memories of Yuu aside were now put to waste. Miki rushed forward and threw herself into Yuu's welcome arms.

"Yuuuu..!!" she sobbed. Yuu smiled gently and tightened his arms around her. 

_This, _Miki thought, _is where I belong._

****


End file.
